Emilia Lupin: year of the Werewolf
by MythicalEntity
Summary: The first year being- quite intense to say the least- the second generation of Marauders return to Hogwarts for their second year. but their wishes for a normal school year fall on deaf ears. childhood friends re-appear and Emilia's furry problem is in danger of being uncovered. rated T for mild language and mild violence toward the end. THIS IS A SEQUEL TO EMILIA LUPIN FIRST YEAR
1. Chapter 1: Of Friends and Foes

**Hello dear readers! It's so good to see you again! Welcome to the second book of the Emilia Lupin series! See that review button? Down at the bottom? Why don't ya click it and leave a review? Good or bad, i love all reviews, favorites, etc.**

 **This is the second book of a series! So if you haven't read the first book 'Emilia lupin first year' you'll be very lost. So check it out because it's great!**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own anything Harry Potter related. It's all J.K. Rowling's.**

Emilia Jade Lupin was an interesting girl. Her wavy sandy brown hair was a little over shoulder length and complemented her sun tanned skin nicely. The girls nicely rounded chin and defined cheekbones gave her an older appearance. Long faded white scars ran down the length of her face, so faint you could easily miss them. Her lips were a glossy purple from a new muggle product she got, and her thick eyelashes were more defined than before with a touch of mascara. The preteen, while only twelve, was already looking like a beautiful young women. Yet she acted anything **but** mature! Yes, Emilia was still very much a twelve year old.

A whole new year older, the very thought of it sent a tingle of excitement down her spine! The young girl's birthday had already come and gone, leaving Emilia with no shortage of gifts and sweets. A pile of chocolate frogs from Ammon, a book on quidditch tricks from hannah and michael (they said the gift was from the both of them), and the muggle lipgloss and mascara from Dominique. But the best present was from Moony. Emilia walked over to her worn down dresser and opened a small and dusty green box. The box was patterned as if it was made of dragon scales, but the material was patterned velvet. The box was so small it fit in Emilia palm. The girl opened it with utmost care and pulled out a silver necklace.

The chain was small and old, but sparkled as if it was brand new. The way the necklace chain shimmered in the light amazed the young girl. The charm was the best part however, the shape of a crescent moon with a lace design in the middle. The charm matched the chains silvery color and was absolutely lovely. Even though the moon symbol was neat, with her being a werewolf, there was an even better reason behind it's glory. Emilia's mother, Ella, had once owned this necklace. Ella lupin bought the necklace once she and started dating Remus. Ella wore it every day, including the day she died. Emilia now held the necklace in her shaky palm. With absolute adoring care, she put on the beautiful shimmering jewelry piece. And that very second, at only twelve years old, Emilia vowed silently to herself that she would never take this necklace off. Day and night, this piece of memory shall stay on her person, no matter what.

The sun shone through her dusty sky blue curtains, lighting up the small bedroom. Emilia's bedroom was one only three, technically only two. Her and her Fathers were the only two official bedrooms, but long ago they had put some spells on a broom closet to make it the size of a bedroom. That room they now referred to as the 'guest bedroom'.

The sun's rays danced along her dusty and chipped floorboards and onto her light sky blue walls. Several ominous looking cracks ran down the length of the walls and matched the large crack in the window panes. Simple white dresser and nightstand stood casually against the walls, their cabinets stuffed and handles falling off. Various chips in the paint were evidence of the many years of use these furnishings endured. A small desk lamp stood on her nightstand, showing off Emilia's three year old habits of doodling with green marker all over the room. Green broomsticks and bats littered her bed posts, cats and cauldrons lined the bottom of her walls, and a few wands and snitches were drawn on her light oak closet doors. Opposite of the closet was the bed, ugly pastel orange comforter in all it's glory could be seen from anywhere in the room. A small but incredibly fluffy white pillow sat haughtily at the head of her bed.

Looking out the window Emilia decided today was the perfect day to try out some quidditch tricks. The book received from Michael and Hannah had definitely not gone unused. It's pages already worn out from Emilia's intense study of stands, tricks, and dives. This next quidditch season would be an exciting one for the audience, Emilia was sure of it. But before she could master most of these tricks, she had to master standing while flying (a trick not well favored by Moony).

The preteen dashed from her room, sandy brown curls waving behind her as she practically flew down the stairs. With a shout of "I'll be outside!" and a swipe for her broom, she was headed outside to practice over the lake.

Emilia easily hopped onto one of the tallest grey boulders of the shore. The hefty rock was her favorite lookout point in the whole woods. She could easily see the glistening water, it's waves sparkling in the sun, the tall pines surrounding the lake and the house, the sandy shore with its golden terrain inviting to all the small turtles who occupied the lake, and the two cottages, very close to one another. Emilia's home was a light blue with white trimmings, a very cosy and old looking house that filled Emilia with joy to just look at. The other was a reddish brick color with brown trimmings. Looking more modern and well kept, but not giving off the homey cottage feel that it should. That house belonged to the Davenports.

The Davenports we a wealthy pureblood wizarding family. Two middle aged adults who would give any model a run for their money were the parents of the household. Their flowing blonde hair and beautiful blueish green eyes made them look like siblings. Their names were Giselle Ivory Davenport and Woodrow Ashby Davenport, both snobby sounding names in Emilia's not-so-humble opinion. Of course the attractive couple had two equally attracting children. The oldest, Bennett Davenport, and the one Emilia was most familiar with, Felicity Davenport. The girl with angelic looks, her dazzling blonde hair flowing in waven down her wonderfully shaped torso, her baby soft skin, her blue-green eyes that looked like the lake, beautifully chiseled chin and cheekbones… the girl was a goddess. Yet her personality was anything BUT god-like.

Felicity Genevieve Davenport. The girl of jealousy, gossip, and all around unpleasantness. She could persuade any adult with a bat of her eye, lie straight to the face of many without a tone of pure innocence, and verbally bully with no repercussions. This girl was definitely something to watch out for.

And speak of the devil, Emilia let out a loud groan as the saw the very girl strutting haughtily towards her. A pretty pink jumpsuit, perfect for flying, and a new nimbus two thousand and one in hand. Emilia pretended to not notice her and clutched her broom tighter.

"Hello Lunatic!" an all to cheery voice wafted her way. Emilia rolled her eyes and turned towards the girl. "Oh, were you addressing me?" she smiled politely, mirroring the very image of childish innocence. Felicity paid no attention.

"Or should i call you _lunar_ -tic? Luner? Get it? The full moon?" Felicity giggled a bit and looked at Emilia. "I'm actually going to call you that now- or maybe just 'Luner'."

"That's great felicity. If you don't mind, i'm going to practice some quidditch tricks." Emilia got up off the rock and mounted her broom.

"Trying out for the quidditch team this next school year?" Felicity quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "I wouldn't even try if i were you. You've got now skill." the blonde mounted her broom and flew into the air next to Emilia. "And besides, I don't think they allow halfbreeds anywhere near the quidditch pitch. Much less the quidditch team."

Emilia's fists gripped her broom so hard her knuckles turned white. She took and calming breath and looked at her enemy cooly. "I'm already on the team. Gryffindor chaser."

Felicity looked taken back. She blinked twice, the quickly recovered. "Well it is hogwarts after all. That wimpy school allows anything as long as the money keeps flowing in." Emilia hid her smirk as Felicity said this. Now she was just insulting the school in an act of desperation.

"You don't like hogwarts?" Emilia asked, genuinely curious.

"Merlin's beard, no of course not. The only school I like is Beauxbatons. But I won't be going there anymore." she said matter of factly.

Emilia rolled her eyes and flew higher. "That's nice. I'm gonna practice now, if that's ok with you." it wasn't really a question, but a statement.

"Of course! Don't let little ol' me stop you. I'll be practicing too. I need to be in proper shape for the quidditch try outs next school year."

But Emilia was too far off to hear anything. The young girl flew high up into the sky to survey the area. The cool fresh breeze swept her hair around her shoulders and blew against her face, filling her with joy and determination. Providing focus for her warm up. She needed to practice standing up. She'd done it before and she can do it again! Deep breaths. In out in out in out… calm focused energy flowed through her veins, allowing her to zero in on her next task. All that mattered was this. Nothing else existed. With a firm resolve to get this move right, the brunette took off, speeding down at high speeds towards the lake. The clear blue body of water was getting closer and closer, bigger and bigger- she pulled out of the spectacular dive and evened out, her feet just barely above the water. With the willpower of a professional player, she steadied herself and started climbing up. First onto her knees, then her feet, letting go of the handle and straightening up. She held her arms out for balance and looked around.

She sped along the middle of the lake, standing on the handle with her arms out. Joy and bliss from her accomplishment surged through her. Emilia let out a loud 'Whoop!'.

'ZOOM' a sudden gust of air sped past her, so close she was able to make out it's blur. The force of the air knocked her off balance and back into a kneeling position. Emilia sat back onto her broom and pulled up into the air.

The sound of malicious laughing made her look around. And then she saw her. Felicity sat on her broom, nearly falling off with mocking laughter, guffawing like a rabid baboon. Emilia scowled darkly. "What was that for!?" she shouted up at the blonde.

"Your face!- that was hilarious! You should fall off your broom next time!" Felicity cackled and started speeding off around the lake.

Emilia scowled and flew towards the water. Once her broom was just barely skimming the waves, the brunette slowly came to a standing position. Just as Emilia let out a triumphant sigh, she felt a forceful shove followed by an almighty 'woosh' of air.

Before the teen even had time to react she was plunged into chilly but somewhat pleasant water. Fresh water engulfed the girl and she struggled to recover from the initial shock. Finally she came to the surface, her feet easily touching the soft sand below. Fortunately she wasn't flying over the deeper end of the lake.

As she surfaced she could hear the peeling laughter of Felicity. The girls sat on her broom, her feet dipping into the water right next to Emilia's head.

"Your face! That was hilarious! Maybe you're not useless after all! You provide great entertainment! You should have seen-" Felicity was cut off by her own scream and a 'SPLASH'!

Now it was Emilia's turn to laugh. The blonde floated up next to her, coughing and spluttering like a fish. Emilia had pushed her of her broom in an act of entertaining revenge. Emilia was overcome with giggles while Felicity looked less than pleased.

"You blithering IDIOT! How dare you bully a pure blood SUPERIOR!?" Felicity screeched. Her light makeup was severely smudged, her clothes were dripping wet and sticking to her skin, and her once flawless hair was in a wet lump. "You stupid half breed!" the wailing continued but Emilia paid no attention. She grabbed her broom from in front of her and started trudging through the water towards the shore.

"I HATE YOU LUNER! REMEMBER THAT! I HATE YOU EMILIA LUPIN!"

'Dramatic much?' Emilia thought with a smirk. Barely holding back a screaming comeback herself, she managed to say casually over her shoulder, "love you too, Felicity Davenport."

The crescent moon shone brightly from high in the dark sky. The stars were sprinkled throughout the sky, shining like diamond dust, silvery shimmering and twinkling in such a rare beauty. Emilia Lupin lay under her soft sheets, comfortably closing her eyes and listening to the peaceful hushed silence of the house. The only noise was of crickets outside and Archimedes the owl's rustling as he slept downstairs.

A soft but irritating tapping broke her from her train of thought. She brunette sat up in bed and blearily rubbed the sleep from her eyes. A majestic white and grey owl with the biggest brown eyes sat of Emilia's windowsill. With a confused look at the owl she finally opened the window, letting the cool summer air into the room.

The owl chirped softly and dropped a crisp white piece of parchment onto Emilia's lap, no envelope or address. Puzzled, the young girl unfolded the paper.

 _Emilia,_

 _Beautiful night, isn't it? Moon is dazzling as ever- but i guess you wouldn't see it that way, would you? You're scared of it or something right?_

 _Ah well. What a shame the wizarding world allows you to keep living. If my father were the minister, he'd have gone out and killed all werewolves. Isn't the minister such an dim witted fool?_

 _How is hogwarts? I've never been but i've seen pictures. I'm genuinely curious on your opinion of it. Granted, i won't dwell on your opinion to much- your a half breed after all- but any opinion is good at this point._

 _-Felicity_

 _Ps. the owl's name is Cyra. she's cute, isn't she? New present from mum and dad! Isn't it nice, having parents with stable jobs?_

The young girl scowled and crumpled the paper up. She layed back down and tried to ignore the letter. She could get to sleep if she tried hard enough, unlike SOME people.

An irritable peck on the shoulder made her look up and realize- the owl hadn't left. It jumped closer to her face and tried to nip at her nose.

"Dumb bird. Shoo! I'm trying to sleep!" but the owl wouldn't take no for an answer. A few minutes past of what looked like a cat fight between emilia and the owl. The girl would swat at at and the owl would jump away, trying to peck her before missing as Emilia dodged. Emilia threw her hands up in the air and growled.

"FINE! Just cut it out Cyra!" Emilia got out of her cozy warm blankets and traipsed across the cold wooden floors. Pulling out a few pieces of parchment.

 _Felicity,_

 _Moons great. Cyra's a pest. Can i go to bed now? Because unlike SOME people, I can sleep._

 _-Emilia_

 _Ps. Dad HAS a stable job!_

Emilia considered crossing out the last part, Moony was currently unemployed. But she felt the need to defend him, so she decided just to keep it. After sending the annoying bird on it's way, she unfortunately got a response back.

 _You never answered my question about Hogwarts! Such a weird name i would expect it to be a weird school. Cyra is NOT a pest! She's beautiful and she's getting along wonderfully with my kitty, Princey. Have you met princey? He was my christmas present last year! He's a short haired cat with black feet and ears. The rest of him is white and he looks adorable in christmas sweaters!_

 _-Felicity_

 _Ps. oh yeah? What does your father do then?_

 _-Felicity_

 _Hogwarts is wonderful. Full of different students and different subjects. It's absolutely magical (pun intended) and i wouldn't trade going there for anything in the world. It looks like a giant castle and it's near a lake and a super dangerous forest (know about the forest from experience) there are secret passages, forbidden corridors, moving staircases, MUCH better than beauxbatons, i'm sure!_

 _-Emilia_

 _Ps. that's none of your business! I don't have to tell you anything about my family!_

 _Emilia,_

 _Excuse me? Beauxbatons is extraordinary architecture and elegance. Once you see the place you never want to leave. Sadly for me, i won't be going there next year. My stupid older brother, Bennett, got himself kicked out for…. Various reasons- and my parents don't want me to continue going there so i don't have to answer questions about him. He's such a disgrace!_

 _-Felicity_

 _Ps. he really doesn't have a job, does he? And i would call it a 'family' if it's only you and him!_

 _Felicity,_

 _I really don't care about your family issues. Hogwarts is amazing. Your cat sounds nice. I'm going to bed. Goodnight._

 _-Emilia_

 _Ps. we ARE a family and he DOES have a job. It's just top secret and could give away the ministry's secrets if i told you._

She wrote the last line with a shrug. A little lie wouldn't hurt the situation any, right? Plus Felicity likely wouldn't believe it. With a final snap, she closed the window and fell back to a peaceful slumber.

The room was nearly pitch black, a black smoke filled the room, clinging to it's walls like a parasite. Three grey wax candles sat on an old wooden stand in the corner of the room, it's threatening flames the room's only source of light. The wax had melted onto the table and dripped slowly onto the floor, but the candles lived on yet. Thick grey paving stones were the ground, encasing the floor and walls like the interior of a dungeon. No windows let in light. Only the large wooden door, shut and locked, had an eerie yellow light creeping from underneath. The ceilings were so high no one could see the top through the suffocating darkness. hidden in the gloom was a balcony, accessible from the next story up, where people often watched the main event occur.

A soft shuffle, quiet as the grave came from across the room. A hooded figure crept around the room with practiced but eerie ease. The black shadow heard the shuffle and froze. Their entire body stiff and silent, but their eyes, dark as night, scanned the foreboding dungeon room. A sort of panicked yet serious and dangerous vibe was hanging heavily in the room- so thick you could cut it with a knife.

A scratch, so hushed it could have slipped past anyone's ear. But it spoke volumes for the cloaked figure. Slow and precise movements. Pale arms, with long cuts running down the length, still fresh and stained with crimson blood, reached up and pulled the hood down. Sleek white blonde hair and a square pale face, pitch black as tar eyes and a hellish look flashed through the complex orbs. The shredded and dusty black cloak hung from her shoulders, helping her blend in with the shadiness. Slowly, ever so slowly, a silver dagger, sleek as a scythe with beautiful gems lining the handle. A black cloth wrapped the girls bleeding knuckled and the weapons handle. With a malicious smile, Hannah steere spoke. "Far right corner." her voice but a whisper, but it cut the silence like a knife through butter.

A furious animal like growl pierced the room and suddenly another cloaked figure leaped from the darkness like a panther. The deep green cape billowed from behind the younger shadow that reminded hannah of a serpent.

A younger blonde, hair with such a platinum shine that seemed unearthly, feral black eyes, a wolfish snarl from her deep glowering frown. Black lipstick smeared with her bloody bottom lip. A gruesome bleeding cut on her neck matched several on her arms. And chest. Her ragged tunic and shredded cloak gave her a beastly demeanor. Fury wasn't the only thing flashing through her eyes however. The something hurting. Something raw and miserable, confused and betrayed, Hannah only ever saw the glimpses of it in this room. This room made people go mad. This room turned the loved into loveless, the same into maniacs, the happy into hopelessly depressed, the confident into lost, helpless beings as insanity took it's toll. Turning friends into foes and sisters into killers. Murderers were born in this room and anyone who came out would be destined to a life a misery and pain. Hannah and Madison Steere knew this from experience.

Fighting ensued. The two tumbled and pinned each other to the hard ground, bashing heads into stone, biting shoulders and trying desperately the dig their weapons into each others skin. The chaos was maddening. Life or death was the only thing that mattered. Kill or be killed was all they'd ever learned. Kill or be killed was what ran in their blood. Kill or be killed was a lesson learned from this dungeon. This hellish nightmare of a room. A prison that haunted Hannah's dreams every night as she dreaded her next visit. Where she would be tossed in and rejected. Forgotten from the world and forced to fight for her very life. No one would save her. No one would help her. There was no chance of teaming up, no hope, no nothing.

Fire like pain tore steadily through her neck, causing crimson blood to trail down her chest and stain her clothes. The two vaulted through the smoky air, doing a complex dance of sorts like fighters of olden days, each trying to anticipate the others next move. If they know the next move it would prove fatal to their opponent.

" **How'd you know where i was?!"**

"You make noise, your feet catch on the paving stones-"

" **Enough nonsense! You cheated**!"

"Now, sister, isn't the time for blanket accusations, just this fight."

Madison kicked through the air and Hannah nearly laughed in horrid relief. With a fluid motion, quick as a shot, she bent backwards to dodge, snatching her opponent's ankle on the way and twisting to knock madison off balance. The younger girl tried to launch herself upwards to make hannah stumble but the older barely wavered. Isn't it crazy what a human can do with enough adrenaline running through their veins? Fighting for their lives like an animal, trying desperately to keep living, injured or not because anything is better than death.

With adrenaline pumping through her veins lurching her forward with inhuman jerks she fought. She fought for her life because in this room it was kill or be killed. Fight or die. Crushing Madison under her full weight she held her crimson stained dagger to the younger woman's neck, making small and painful cuts as the girl spluttered- gasping for breaths that could very well be her last.

A Grisly laugh rang against the ungodly stone walls. It's grotesque voice scratchy and cruel as it howled in gruesome delight. "Yesss hannah…" the murmur was snake-like, ringing painfully in the ears of the two opponents. "Make the foul creature suffer… after all she's done to you…take your hate and use it as fuel for your torture. Make her last moments hell…" the voice taunted her, making her despise herself and all others, believing it and not at the same time.

"Please-" a cough from madison echoed from under her.

" **You FOOL**! Only a foolish cretin would plead for mercy! **I WILL NOT HAVE MY OFFSPRING BEGGING LIKE A MUDBLOOD!** " the feral growl made the ground quake in fear. Hannah crammed her eyes shut and focused on making a deep gash in her sister's forehead. "MAKE HER PAY! I THOUGHT I TAUGHT YOU NOT TO BEG YEARS AGO!"

Hannah silently prayed Madison would end this. They didn't have to kill each other, this was just a simple practice. The only thing on the line was pride- screw injury. Once you knew you couldn't physically carry on anymore than you could call it quits. But the looser paid dearly.

Slowly and brokenly the older sister moved her dagger to the scar that dragged across Madison's face. A battle scar from a death eater madison was forced to fight as punishment for losing a battle with hannah. Madison Steere was only seven years old and had come out of the fight nearly dead.

With painful detachment Hannah cut along the scar, breaking open the scarred flesh and causing a blood curdling scream to rip from madison's throat.

"I YIELD! I YIELD! STOP HANNAH!" the younger girl howled brokenly, somehow holding back sobs that threatened to take over.

The two scrambled to stand and face their father, the man who occupied the viewing booth above. Standing at attention, showing no emotion and trying to ignore the searing pain coursing through their bodies.

After a long stretch of silence the man spoke. "As usual the older is the champion. My first born scum takes the victory for the fifth time in a row." his shadowy form loomed high above them. "For your victory i shall allow you to heal two of your injuries." the ominous shadow looked disdainfully at his youngest. "You disappoint me, Madison."

Hannah dared not move, but her looked from the corner of her eye to see Madison visibly shaking in fear and pain.

"I do not take kindly to my offspring scum disappointing me. Making a FOOL out of me!" the horrid belows rattled the girls bones. "You beg for mercy! I shall break you of this pitiful habit if it's the last thing i do!"

Madison desperately tried to hide the panicked tears that flowed. "Please, Father!" she sobbed out. "I'm trying!"

" **YET YOU STILL BEG FOR MERCY! YOU DID NOT TRY YOU REPULSIVE RETCH! YOU FAIL TO BEAT SUCH A REPUGNANT GRYFFINDOR! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE NOBLE HOUSE OF STEERE!** " the shrieks were deathly terrifying, shaking even hannah. Her sister sobbed uncontrollably. "CRUCIO!"

The shrill high pitched shrieks that echoed in that prison room were screams that haunted hannah's dreams almost every night. The picture of her writhing sister, in miserable agony burned into her brain, never to be forgotten.

After what seemed as centuries, the two were allowed to limp out of the room. Hannah held her sister, who was barely able to walk. She helped her limp up the fancy staircase and into Madison's bed. As soon as she dropped her sister, the Gryffindor turned away and hurriedly limped out the door.

Madison looked up weakly. Her tear stained face looking hopefully at her sister's retreating form. "Hannah?"

But Hannah paid no attention. "Hannah wait…" but broken request fell upon deaf ears as the doors closed with a soft click. Hannah didn't see the completely broken and hopeless look of Madison as she walked away. She didn't see the crushed hope or loneliness in her eyes. She didn't see the large tears that rarely ever showed, nor heard the sobs of an eleven year old who had been abandoned by everyone she loved, forced to grow up at such a young age and wanted nothing but the sweet release of death. All hannah saw was the blood on her cloak and the new scars the gashes were leaving behind. Choosing to ignore the sister she could have loved.

 **Hello dear readers! Welcome to the second book in the Emilia Lupin series! This chapter took a darker turn than even I expected. Tune in for next chapter where Emilia meets up with a few friends and learns some new secrets! I'll really try to get the next chapter out soon, but no promises.**


	2. Chapter 2: A furry problem

_A shadow, black as night with no distinguishable features. The shape stood ominously in the corner of the room, surveying the area like a cat. Two yellow eyes, big as frisbees with small black dots for pupils stared blankly at Emilia._

 _The girl struggled against the invisible bonds tying her down to the bed. Her wrists her bound tightly by ropes she couldn't see. Her head wouldn't lift off the pillow and her ankles were bound securely by strands of ghostly cables.  
_

 _Just as the young girl was about to give up her struggle, she caught a glimpse out her window. The sight made her blood run cold. The full moon, shining vividly red in the inky black sky. The blood red moon was dripping and liquidy. Emilia screamed. Her shrieks soon turned into wolfish howls and moans. Her skin started ripping off her bones as they snapped and moved around._

 _Pain. Red hot pain rushed through her veins. Her vision went red and blurry. The girl writhed in pain, held firmly in place by her invisible shackles. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the figure move. Ever so slowly he started approaching. And he was_ laughing _. The bastard was_ _ **laughing**_ _at her misery!_

 _Emilia couldn't remember a time feeling more pain than she was in now. Everything was on fire. Like she was being burned and ripped apart at the same time. Torture was more desirable than this. The figure towered above her now. He was a black shadow with glowing amber eyes, half wolf half man. But through her haze of sheer misery that was all she could see of him._

" _Die, Moonlet…" than with a whimper the world faded to black._

A small cowering girl, under a blanket, hyperventilating. Emilia's eyes were screwed shut in fear, her heart thudding loudly in her ears, her whole body wracked with quiet sobs. Her cold hands were wrapped around her shaking torso. Images of a dark figure looming above her, the bloody moon, being held down by invisible ropes, all flashed into her mind.

"Emilia?" the teen gasped and delved deeper under the blankets. The voice was but a quiet whisper. A careful tone that sounded female- but no female lived in her house…

"Let me.." another whisper, this time it sounded male. "Emilia… it's me, Michael."

Emilia gasped and started shaking uncontrollably, but peeked out of the top of her blankets. Two pale faces floated above her in the dark. Emilia let out a small shriek.

'THUD' "owww…" Emilia fell off the bed. She pulled a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around herself as she slowly sat up. Once she blinked some of the sleepiness from her eyes, she looked up again and found a much more exciting sight.

Hannah stood close to where she sat, face concerned and holding her wand by her side. Behind her was Michael with his slightly-messy-but-still-well-maintained-hairdo. Hannah smiled comfortingly and held her hand out for Emilia to grab. Once she was pulled to her feet, the young Brunette finally spoke, "w-why are you here? You scared me half to bloody death!"

Michael shushed her and looked cautiously at the door. "We needed to get out of the house for a while. It was rather sudden."

"We figured Dominique would freak out because she doesn't know what traveling through the floo is. Ammon is in France right now, visiting his sister who deals with rogue dragons. Obviously, you were the best choice." Hannah whispered quickly and quietly, glancing at the door multiple times while speaking. "The noise of you falling off the bed would have woken even the deepest of sleepers up, so your father is most likely coming now… but I can't hear him."

Emilia sighed. "He's a light sleeper, of course, he's up. I wouldn't be surprised if he was listening to our conversation right now."

Michael and Hannah Looked wide-eyed at each other and then at the door. "I forgot your dad was a werewolf too…" Michael whispered. "I wasn't planning on waking everybody up right now." he sighed.

"I wouldn't worry about it Mr. Rawlings," Remus stood casually in the doorway, leaning against the door frame. He wore a simple pair of grey sweats and an old black shirt. The three teens looked sheepishly at him.

"Please, call me Michael." the boy said quietly. "Sorry, we woke you up."

"You weren't asleep in the first place, where you?" Emilia's expression turned to confused and concerned.

Remus only smiled sadly. "Let's take this downstairs, shall we?" his expression was light, but it was more a statement than a question.

Emilia threw on a sweatshirt over her t-shirt and headed downstairs after everyone else had traveled down. Quietly she trod down the cold wood steps. She could hear the rustling of people down in the kitchen. They weren't talking, just sitting down at the table.

Once Emilia went downstairs she seated herself at the kitchen table. She sat at the end, Michael and Hannah sat together on one side and Moony sat across from them. There was an awkward stretch of silence before Moony got up and offered tea.

"Alright…" Michael said quietly. "Here's our problem."

"Hannah came to my house two days ago unexpectedly. She was hiding... from something about her father?... she refuses to give details. I knew mother wouldn't like it, she rarely approves of anything I do, so I didn't tell her. Tonight neither of us could sleep so we roamed the grounds of my house. When we came back in mother was furious and there was a fight and I'm not going to give details about that. We ran for it when she pulled out her wand and hid from her in the study. While she was yelling and threatening to blow down the door we went through the floo. And here we are." Michael sighed as he finished up his tale. No one spoke.

Emilia curled up in her chair and sipped her tea silently, peeking up at moony to see his reaction. He just looked tired. Bags under his eyes and messy hair. His eyes had small flecks of Amber and Emilia was guessing hers did too. Werewolves eyes turned steadily more amber as the full moon approached.

"Mr. Lupin," Hannah cleared her throat and spoke a bit louder. "I understand if you want us to leave. We did drop in at three in the morning unannounced after all. But if there's any way we could at least spend the rest of the night?..." Hannah trailed off.

Emilia hoped they could stay, truly she did, but she could guess the answer. He would gladly invite them in if the full moon wasn't two days away. The very reason they lived so far away from any civilization, by the woods, with no one but themselves, was because of what they were. Monsters. Originally Moony was uneasy with Felicity's family just living near them. **Near the house. NEAR.** so why would he ever let people, friends or not, stay IN the house?

"Please, Hannah, call me Remus." he smiled kindly. "If you were to stay here…"

Emilia's eyes widened and she looked up at Remus hopefully. Was he actually going to allow it?

"I have only one rule." his expression turned serious. "Am I correct in assuming Emilia has told you about our-condition?"

"We know you're dark creatures," Michael whispered seriously. "We won't bother you on the night of the full moon."

"When that night arrives Emilia and I head into the woods. When we do, you two must not, under any circumstances, leave this house." Moony turned to Emilia and then to the other two. "Are we in agreement?"

"Yes," Hannah and Michael said quickly. "We won't leave the house, or even the room we are in!"

Remus smiled kindly again. "You may stay as long as needed, though I must admit we aren't very good hosts."

Emilia cleared her throat, "you two are the first guests we've had here in years." she smiled happily. "Hopefully not the last," she looked at Moony as she said this.

"We have a small guest bedroom! You two can sleep there, or just Michael and Hannah could sleep with me. Or one of you could sleep on the couch down here?" Emilia felt like jumping in her seat. Guests! They had friends staying over! Better yet, she has friends IN HER HOUSE! This is amazing!

"I'll sleep in your room if that's ok with you?" Hannah smiled, "and Michael can have the guest room all to himself."

"I'm actually not that tired," Michael confessed. Hannah said the same. The three friends were given permission to chat in the living room instead of sleeping.

Twenty minutes later found the three teens passed out on the sofa and floor.

The three friends sat on the floor of Emilia's room, in a circle, with a chess game in front of them. Hannah and Emilia were against each other, making weird faces to mess up the other. Michael was trying to read but couldn't stop laughing.

"You need to move your knight, Emilia. Hannah's coming for it," Michael spoke up. Emilia brushed it off, "Nah, mate, it's protected!"

Hannah's queen moved closer. "This is your last chance, Emilia! Move it to protect your king-"

"Quit nagging me, This pawn is in the way!" Emilia smiled with plenty of confidence. Michael rolled his eyes.

Of course on the next move, Hannah's queen obliterated it. Michael's eyes returned to his book. "You call it 'nagging', I call it: **listen to what I said the first time**."

Hannah laughed. "Only Michael has ever beaten me. I'd like to see you _try_ to destroy my king!" she laughed.

"Well…" Emilia trailed off, trying to come up with something to brag about. To go along with the 'fight talk'. "I may be pants at chess, but at least I've got spirit! And maybe some determination too." Emilia smiled triumphantly, Causing the three to burst out laughing.

A sudden ' _whoosh_ ' from the fireplace downstairs caught their attention. Emilia's expression changed suddenly to pure excitement and curiosity. The friends exchanged looks and stood up. No speaking, only nodding to each other, like those muggle spy movies, as they crept down the hallway and halfway down the stairs. Emilia peaked around the wall, getting the perfect view of the living room. A tall dark figure stood downstairs. His black robe and greasy hair meant this man was undeniably Professor Snape. Remus gave a short greeting and Snape nodded his head, then he handed two goblets to Remus without saying anything. With thanks from Remus, Snape turned and went back into the fireplace, his usual scowl set firmly in place.

The air was oddly chilly for an August day. The breeze was colder than usual and the clouds seemed darker. Emilia sat on the cool grass, where grass met the sand of the shore. Her bare feet dug into the sand. Her face was pale and drawn, with dark bags under her eyes and almost pure amber eyes. Her whole body was shaking slightly. She wrapped her arms tighter around her torso and looked at her friends.

Hannah and Michael sat on her left with Hannah sitting in the middle of the three. Her white blond hair blew around her face and occasionally into her mouth. She didn't seem to mind the cold, wearing only a loose fitting tank and really short shorts. Michael wore a long sleeve black shirt that was tight fitting and dark blue jeans. Something about the shirt complemented his eyes, his large dazzling brown eyes. A shame they were hidden behind those black glasses.

The two friends were chatting away about Quidditch teams, a conversation Emilia would usually love to join into if she weren't feeling like she'd been run over by a herd of hippogriffs. Instead of talking she sat with her arms wrapped around her legs and her knees pulled up to her chest. The brunette looked up at the orange sun as it began its slow descent down to the horizon. The clouds were starting to turn a beautiful pink, reminding Emilia of that muggle treat-what was it? Cotton something? Cotton candy?

"Emilia?" Hannah waved a hand in front of the brunette's face. Emilia jumped and looked up. Hannah helped Emilia up and the three friends retreated inside for the day.

At last the fateful moment had come. Michael and Hannah made themselves cozy in the guest room and promised multiple times to not even open the door. Hannah and Michael would sleep together tonight, to watch over each other. Emilia and Remus exited the house and trudged towards the beginning of the forest.

Only the tip of the sun was visible above the horizon now. Emilia sat on the dusty ground and leaned her back against a boulder. The full moon. The hazy blackness of the night seemed to envelop her, sending shivers of anticipation down her spine.

Pain. unbearable, excruciating, unreal, it hit her body in full force. Emilia had taken the wolfsbane potion Snape gave them, and so had Remus. The wolfbane usually takes away about half the pain, but it didn't seem to be working. This was unlike anything Emilia had experienced throughout the first school year. This was raw, unyielding pain, so unbearable, so harrowing, her entire body was racked with sobs and sweat. Her bones snapped like toothpicks, her ears shifted to the top of her head, her entire body rearranged itself. And then moonlet emerged.

It was different this time. With the wolfbane Emilia had control. Moonlet was in complete and utter control, and she was hungry. The cub looked over at Moony and growled. Moony just turned his head, confused. He trotted up to moonlet and pawed playfully but moonlet wasn't interested. She growled again and walked away, out of the forest and towards the house.

Moony ran ahead and stopped in front of moonlet, making a low growling noise from the back of his throat. Moonlet growled back and tried to push past him.

Remus knew something was wrong. He had no problems, in fact, he was happy with the wolfsbane results! He'd never had this control over the wolf inside! But it didn't seem to be working for moonlet, and that was definitely concerning. Moony growled and tried to push Moonlet towards the forest but moonlet didn't like that. She growled loudly and jumped at moony, teeth bared. The two wolves fought ferociously. Moonlet clawed, bit, scratched, howled, and genuinely wanted to tear Moony apart. But the older and more experienced wolf won in the end, pinning her to the ground. Moonlet howled and tried to get free, scratching at Moony's face and stomach. Then a loud call cut off moonlets attempts at freedom. A large bird hit moonlet's face, catching the wolf off guard. Seizing his chance, moony swung his paw and knocked the younger wolf out.

Hannah stood pacing in the guest bedroom with Michael playing wizards chess against himself on the bed. Hannah now stood in the window, looking heavily concerned. "They are still fighting, Michael."

Michael only nodded, moving his knight further across the chess board.

"I could fly overhead and distract them? I could fly away before they notice it's me?" Hannah was brainstorming. She knew something was obviously wrong. They wouldn't be fighting if the wolfbane was working, they would be playing or something. And they were fighting out in the open! The people who lived close by would surely see them!

"You know that's not a good idea," Michael said quietly. "What if a crazy wolf claws you? Or Emilia recognizes you?"

"If she's the wolf gone crazy, then she won't recognize me."

"Won't she? Moonlet considers you part of the pack."

Hannah sighed heavily and continued staring out the window.

"Right," she said almost angrily. She crossed the room and took a heavy book off the bookshelf. "I'm going to help, don't try to stop me." and she whacked the window latch with the heavy book, causing it to pop open.

"You're pulling an Emilia? Going Rouge? Have you lost your mind?!" Michael yelled and stood up.

"I'm in Gryffindor for a reason."

"This isn't bravery its insanity!"

"I'm going." and with a small 'pop' Hannah turned into a buzzard.

Michael cursed. "Don't do this. We promised-"

Hannah cut him off by chirping. She gracefully flew out the open window. She quickly swept towards the fight and sized up the two werewolves. Hastily she decided what she had to do, and with all her courage she screeched and flapped her wings in Moonlet's face.

Once the cub was knocked out she sat on a branch and watched as moony dragged the cub over to a tree and stood guard over her. He scanned the trees until his and Hannah's eyes met. He tilted his head in confusion and woofed softly. Hannah pretended to be a normal animal and didn't keep eye contact. She squawked and flew away, further into the forest.

Once she deemed it safe, she flew back into the guest bedroom.

 **Hello dear readers! So sorry I haven't posted in forever! I've decided to rewrite the first book, so more uploads for this story will probably take a while. Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
